


Crybaby

by whatmadeus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, poor traumatised baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmadeus/pseuds/whatmadeus
Summary: What happens next. And...next.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Crybaby

Please, turn.

Eve stands there, plead written over her face. She can’t comprehend what has happened past few minutes. One moment she was standing next to Villanelle, finally admitting she got swolled up into the darkness too. She tried to fight it many times, oh, she did. No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she eventually ended up in the same place. Back with Villanelle.

There had to be an end to that. Villanelle was right - they had to stop running into each other and finally deal with whatever remained unresolved. Strangely enough, she found herself in another scenario, where things were about to end for good.

Eve takes a deep breath as tears fill her eyes. She waits.

Blonde woman was yet another one to break their rule. She stops in her tracks. Don’t turn. Just walk.

Looking over her shoulder, she sees Eve exactly the way she expected her to be. Waiting for her.   
Villanelle doesn’t make the same mistake twice. She already learned she can’t force anyone to choose her. And honestly, she doesn’t want to. She deserves to be chosen, for once in her life.

“No. No”, Eve shakes her head, tears dropping down her cheeks. She starts walking closer to Villanelle, voice growing louder as she approaches her. “That’s not what I meant. That’s not...what I wanted”.

“I don’t think I’m able to give you what you want”, Villanelle chokes out, staring down at Eve’s face.

“I don’t mind. At least, not anymore.”

Taking one more step, Eve closes the distance between them and takes Villanelle into a warm embrace. Finally. Both women sigh softly at that occurrence, grasping each other tightly. Villanelle takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.   
She feels high on Eve’s scent, snuggling even more into her amazing, curly hair. Months, day by day, have passed with her imagining such a simple bliss. Now, look at them, hugging twice within a short day. Dreams crystallizing into reality. 

Villanelle slightly pulls away and smirks as she wipes Eve’s face with her fingers.  
“It’s okay, my crybaby. Come on, we don’t want you to ruin my coat with your black tears”.

Eve chuckles and shakes her head with disbelief, to stare deeply into Villanelle’s eyes right after. She has no idea where they will go from that, but she already knows it’s going to be fine.

***

They walk quietly hand in hand, none of them daring to break the tension. It’s been growing between them for indefinable time. Even Villanelle, usually cheeky and hot-tempered, now seems to be afraid of spoiling the moment.

They enter the building where Villanelle’s been staying. '“After you”, says the blonde, holding the door open.

Eve passes her, smiling to herself. She really can be so many things.

Once they’re in, they both settle their jackets on a chair by the entrance. Villanelle walks right up to the small kitchenette, pulling a bottle of champagne out of the fridge. Of course.

“Do you always have a spare bottle with you, like it’s some water?”

“Well, you never know when a special occasion might turn up. Like now”, says Villanelle, pouring the alcohol into two glasses. 

She’s standing with her back to Eve, looking suspiciously nervous. Maybe it wouldn’t be so apparent to other people, but Eve can instantly sense it. That’s not the form of Villanelle she is used to, but that’s what Eve also saw earlier that day. Something huge must have happened, big enough to disrupt the order in an assassin’s mental stability.

“What are we doing?”, asks Eve, briefly placing her hand on other woman’s back. It’s enough to startle Villanelle, who places now-full glasses back on the counter and turns around.

“I don’t know”, she answers, gulping anxiously. Her gaze instantly drops to brunette’s lips, so full, so tempting, and so close.

Before any of them manages to form a thought, their lips connect. It’s Eve who makes the move. It’s so soft and abrupt, as if it was a question of whether this should be really happening. But as she pulls back, Villanelle leans in. She catches Eve’s lips back, hungrily, releasing a moan. That’s enough for Eve to feel the heat pooling in her abdomen. She enters Villanelle’s mouth with her tongue. They have kissed before, sure, but it wasn’t the way it should be. This time she was going to make sure that she gives in her feelings.

They continue to make out and even though probably just a minute has passed, the heat is already too much to bare.  
“Come”, whispers Eve, her breath ghosting over Villanelle’s lips. She pulls away, walking towards the bed. Halfway, she turns her head to look at Villanelle and gives her a reassuring smile.

Of course, Eve has imagined it thousand times. At the beginning it was just a random, “unpleasant” thought that would pop in at most unpredictable times. Trying to focus at work. Laying in bed next to her now ex-husband. Doing the groceries. Later it became so apparent, she had to stop fooling herself. She fell head over heels with Villanelle and there was no coming back.

And it was better than she imagined.

Eve takes steps back, until she reaches the edge of the bed. God, how Villanelle is looking at her. Staring right into her eyes with that cautious gaze, as if Eve was the only woman in the world. She feels like one.

If she had any fears, they were gone by now.

Villanelle approaches her lover again, pulling her into a kiss. This was something she dreamed of. Usually she would take such things for granted, but with Eve she stopped hoping a long time ago that they would ever find themselves together in one bed.

Piece by piece, their clothes land on the floor. They’re in nothing but underwear, when Eve fiddles with Villanelle’s hair, letting it down. Wear it down.

Villanelle pushes Eve onto bed and straddles her hips. They’re kissing again. Villanelle brings her hand down, ghosting over brunette’s belly, aiming to reach underneath her panties, when she hears a whisper, “No. Let me”.

Eve turns them so they both lie on their sides. “At least let me get you completely naked, baby”, whimpers Villanelle. Soon after, their underwear joins the pile on the floor.

And Eve takes the lead. Although she hasn’t voiced it to her lover yet, she had a strong feeling of guilt that’s been eating her from the inside. From the very beginning she wanted Villanelle. She wanted that woman, who was killing for a living, who was seen as nothing but a monster by anyone with at least a shred of rational thinking. She knew what she was agreeing for. But when she had to sink that realization in and face her feelings in Rome, she had treated Villanelle as if everyone else was right. As if indeed, she was unworthy of love. It was time to pay back.

Once Eve was ready to take a break from kissing, she started trailing a path with kisses down Villanelle’s body. Starting from the collarbone, then on each hardening nipple, cherishing the moment. Villanelle felt as if it was taking forever. She shuddered each time she felt Eve’s lips pressing to her skin.

Finally, Eve is right at Villanelle’s dripping folds. She gives other woman a look, question in her eyes, but Villanelle only moans and throws her head back. That’s definitely a yes.

She gives a first lick, feeling already at the edge with her own arousal. First time being with a woman, but she knows soon she wouldn’t be able to get enough. Villanelle’s moans are intoxicating. She gets lost in that taste.

Villanelle grips Eve’s hair, kneading the locks and holding her closer against her pulsing pleasure. “Eve, baby. I...need you...inside”, she begs with a high pitched voice.

Eve pulls up to give Villanelle another kiss, their tongues meeting again and mixing their tastes. She shifts one leg of Villanelle over hers, getting the proper access. They need to be as close as possible. Skin to skin, heat of their bodies radiating between them.

Then, without a warning, she slips two fingers inside her lover, causing Villanelle to groan louder than before. She works her hand while spreading kisses all over Villanelle’s chest, feeling every thump of her heart.

She can tell Villanelle is getting close, as she parts her lips and whimpers heavily, staring right into Eve’s eyes. She starts moving herself to cause more friction, riding Eve’s hand, causing obvious, filthy sounds.

What Eve didn’t expect, is that sudden change written over younger woman’s face. Villanelle’s eyes well up and she bursts into tears, surprising even herself.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”, jumps Eve, instantly removing her hand and staring with dismay. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry!”.

Villanelle chokes out an illegible sob, feeling so many things at once. She has never experienced this before. With anyone. She can’t name it yet, but it crashed over her like wave and took her breath away. All her anxieties and shadows of the past mixed with a pure feeling of devotion and tenderness. It was too much to bare. All she could think of, was that feeling of fire in her chest. And the feeling of Eve’s soft hands caressing her back.

Eve didn’t question it. She didn’t have to look for answer. Instead, she held onto Villanelle’s shuddering body as if her life depended on it and let her cry it out.

“Should we go to sleep?”, asks Eve, pulling a blanket over them when Villanelle’s sobs calm down. Villanelle responds by nodding her head, still hiding in Eve’s tight hug.

Eve turns off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was my first fanfic. EVER. English is not even my native language, so I'm dying to get any feedback. Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> To be continued.


End file.
